


Here in my hands

by ca_te



Category: Nabari no Ou
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-08
Updated: 2010-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-11 14:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ca_te/pseuds/ca_te
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miharu's and Yoite's first times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here in my hands

**Author's Note:**

> Written on 11 February 2009. Written using 1st person both from Miharu's and Yoite's POV.

The first time I wanted to hug someone, from my mum death.

 

The first time I wanted someone to see me.

 

The first time I wanted so bad someone to be with me.

 

The first time I cooked for someone.

 

The first time I cried for someone.

 

The first time I wanted to make someone smile.

 

The first time I wanted a journey on a train to last forever.

 

The first time I wanted to be touched.

 

The first time I was kissed.

 

All this things…with only one person…and that person is Yoite, so little, so silent, with his bruised hands and his bruised heart, with his scars and his desire…The only one that was able to reach me and touch my insides. The only one I was ready to suffer for if that would mean his happiness. Yoite who found me, who is all my first times 'cause I had never shared them with anyone before he came, as a strong sweet breeze caressing my life.

 

The first time I wanted to exist.

 

The first time I laughed.

 

The first time I wanted to be with someone although it would have mean a painful goodbye.

 

The first time I really knew who I am.

 

The first time I let someone touch me and took my hand.

 

The first time someone cried for me.

 

The first time I wanted to hold someone and never let go.

 

The first time I wanted to get lost in a pair of eyes.

 

The first time I didn't hate the light.

 

The first time I was kissed.

 

First times…I had never heard of them before I met Miharu, I didn't know what they were, and now I'm full of them, they are set inside of me and remain there sparkling…and I'm here, a life in my hands that I've never had, that I've never even wanted before. It is from Miharu, the only one I want to see in this sea of shadows, the only breath I want to touch my skin, the only life I want to hear.


End file.
